


Kisses

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Lipstick Kisses, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The egos give Yancy a little pick-me-up to help his self-esteem.
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662136
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Kisses

Yancy sighed as he entered his bedroom for the night, heading towards the bathroom. He hadn’t been…feeling all too great, mentally at least, for the past couple weeks. His self-esteem had never been too high, and after prison, and suddenly being dumped into a house _full_ of people with a _ridiculous_ amount of ego (pun unintended)…well. The other egos had made it their mission of the day to help cheer him up, and Yancy…

…When he looked in the bathroom mirror, he couldn’t help but smile.

Lipstick kisses off all different colors decorated his face, some smudged and messy, other pristine even after the good several hours they’ve been on his skin. He had a feeling it’d been Bim’s idea – his kiss obvious by the bright purple, glittery lipstick mark in the middle of Yancy’s cheek. He’d gone every ego in on it. Yancy could see every single kiss left by them. Black and pink, side by side on his forehead from Dark and Wil. A dark brown and pale blue from Illinois and Eric by Bim’s mark, King’s red one just underneath. Yancy couldn’t help but laugh at the memory of _Ed_ in lipstick, a neutral color, on his forehead. Bim must’ve wrestled the makeup on him. The five androids’ marks – all in their respective colors – decorated his other cheek, with the Host’s a dark gold, Dr. Iplier’s a bright blue, Silver’s white, the Jims’ a light brown and blue respectively, Reynolds’ a dusty sort of gold color, and Magnum’s a brilliant green covering the rest of his face.

Yancy’s smile softened a bit, tracing, Illinois’ kiss on his cheek. As… _strange_ , as the day had been, being peppered with brightly colored kisses all day…he couldn’t deny that it had worked. Yancy had struggled for a long time over fitting in with the egos. He never felt like – he never felt like he was crazy enough, or murderous enough on one end, and on the other…he never felt _soft_ enough to fit in. He was the only ego to ever actually go to prison. But…staring in his reflection, with all the kisses…Yancy couldn’t deny that he felt loved.

So, with that, Yancy took one last look, before getting into the shower and letting the lipstick wash away.


End file.
